Chisato Senri
Chisato Senr''i(千里千里; Senri Chisato)'' is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth during the events of Volume 12. The childhood friend/girlfriend of Rei Miyama, the current heiress of the Senri Orphanage and a victim of Gertrude, she's a key-element to find Rei due to her spiritual connection with her. Appearance Chisato has the appearance of a beautiful, slender, simple-looking young woman of short, spiky black hair, soft and calm brown eyes, fair skin and rosy lips, Ichijou describing them as hypnotic. Due to her blindness, her eyes are slightly dull, and she always have a passive aura around her. For being also paralyzed, deaf and blind, she has an unhealthy and pale figure, which Berolina compares to a doll of some sorts. For being a caretaker and resident of an orphanage, her clothes are rather simple and homely, such as cardigans, silk shirts and skirts. Personality When she was younger, Apparently Chisato used to be energetic, carefree, extrovert and extremely happy, so much she befriended the lonely and moody Rei for several years when he was at the orphanage, so far in calling themselves girlfriend and boyfriend. After being cursed by Gertrude and now paralyzed for the waist down, deaf and blind, Chisato passes her days in a gloomy, quiet and lonely existence, her life shrouded in darkness and silence, and longs for an end which can be swift and calm. Despite such, she still maintains a friendly and amorous demeanor, as she politely introduced herself to Ichijou and Berolina despite her condition and asked her brother to serve them tea and snacks. History Chisato is the daughter of the manager of the Senri Orphanage, a place around Gessen town in which Rei grew up in. Seeing how lonely and moody the boy was at the time, enough for him to never be taken to adoption, Chisato saw in him an opportunity to make herself a friend, and despite his usual demeanor, with enough time, both created a strong, healthy bond, so much that she declared that they'd be boyfriend and girlfriend and would marry each other in the future. However, one day, creatures created and envisioned by Enma Miyama called for Rei and the rest of the Black Team, and after being caught in the fire, Chisato discovered the true nature of her childhood friend, which soon was saved by the angel Gertrude, Rei's biological aunt. In order to 'help' Rei fulfill his revenge, and also out of spite and jealousy for Chisato, Gertrude erased all of her memories of Rei, and for precaution, cursed her in being blind, deaf and paralyzed for the waist down so she wouldn't receive outside influence to remember and look for him in the future. Little did she know, Chisato end up with part of Rei's treasures inside of her. Powers & Abilities ? Trivia *Images for the character Mogana Kikaijima from Medaka Box. *Just like all people close to both Rei and Ichijou, Chisato is named after a number. In her case, her "Chi"(千) stands for "A thousand". Coincidently, she shares the same "1/0" with another childhood friend character, Julianna Adams. *Moreover, her surname "Senri"(千里) is another way in saying "Chisato"(千里). Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans